nerdiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Gallerius
Gallerius is a male elf fighter in the Om campaign. Summary Gallerius is the leader of the Wild Runners and made a claim to be king of the Kirathi Elves. After the Gildornian attack on the Moot in the Grove of the Dancer he managed to gain the support of the majority of the Elf Tribes and attacked Gildornian troops in Kal-Thalas. Background Gallerius was a member of the Lorathel Tribe and rose to become second in command of the Wild Runners under Tugadumness. After Tugadumness was killed Gallerius took command of the Wild Runners. The Elf Moot Gallerius led the Lorathel delegation to the Moot of the tribes on the 10th of Twins, 465, The Fate Fighters attended in support of Merith and warning of The Triad and danger to the west. When Merith laid claim to the Kingship of the Kirathi, Gallerius challenged him. He accused Merith of being in league with Gildorn and declared that he would launch a war on Gildorn and was the only one who could save the elven people. The moot was attacked when Iolaus of the Nilthanar Tribe betrayed his people and led the Gildornians to it. A group of Grey Wizards and Gildornian soldiers also teleported into the Grove of the Dancer and used a combination of magical spears that incapacitated their target and teleportation brooches to target and kidnap the leaders. Using this method the Gildornians captured Merith, Memnon and Tacitus of the Dralthanor Tribe and Athos of the Valthanor Tribe. The paralyzed and nearly captured Gallerius as well, but he was saved by Noel Gorehammer before the Gildornian soldier could teleport away with him. The elves were able to withdraw and Gallerius recovered and marshaled his forces for an attack on Kal-Thalas. He reconvened with the tribes to demand their support. The Kal-Thalas and Valthanor Tribes pledged their support but Korroticus, the lone remaining member of the Dralthanor delegation, refused. Gallerius ordered Korroticus and the Fate Fighters to leave if they would not help. Attack on Kal-Thalas Gallerius and his hastily formed coalition immediately attacked the Gildornian Garrison and all Gildornian forces in Kal-Thalas. They easily took the town, however the surviving Gildornian soldiers retreated to the fort within and holed up there. Gallerius ordered messages to be placed on the dwellings of all the humans in the town telling them to evacuate Kal-Thalas in one day or they would be executed. The situation was dire for Gallerius, however, as two regiments of Gildornian soldiers had already been dispatched from Waymere in anticipation of a response to their attacking the moot and were on the march. If Gallerius could not take the fort in Kal-Thalas and fortify it before their arrival he would not have any hope of holding the town. Fortune was with Gallerius, however, as on the 20th of Twins, 465, the Orleseans attacked Waymere, causing the column that was marching to Kal-Thalas to be diverted. Bereft of supplies or reinforcements the Gildornians in the fort held out for a bit, but eventually an elven servant within threw open the doors of the fort. Gallerius promptly took the fort, brutally putting the humans within to the sword. Expedition to Halthadrian's Tomb Gallerius had taken Kal-Thalas, the ancient capital of the Kirathi Kingdom, and an important symbolic and military victory. However intelligence reached him that the Fate Fighters had rescued Merith from his Gildornian captivity and planned to take him to enter Halthadrian's Tomb. If Merith could enter the tomb,he might well be able to sway the other tribes to his camp, which could stop Gallerius' ambitions in it's tracks. Gallerius gathered a squad of Wild Runners and traveled to the tomb himself, entering it before Merith could arrive. However, his party was promptly attacked by the skum who lived in the cave systems below the tomb. Gallerius ordered his men to continue to fight their way through, however during the fighting he was poisoned and captured by the skum known as "Steve." Fortunately for Gallerius, just as “Steve” was running off with him, Merith and Korroticus arrived with the Fate Fighters. They engaged the skum, and Wu, Fynn, Kelli and Apel rushed downriver to attempt to rescue the poisoned and unconscious Gallerius. After defeating “Steve” the dragged Gallerius upriver to rejoin the others. Merith successfully claimed Halthadrian’s crown, but the new king showed mercy to Gallerius, taking him back to Dralthanor to be cured of his injuries. Personality Gallerius has shown himself to be aggressive and arrogant, even to other elves, and he seems to have a vastly inflated sense of his own importance. He was described by both Merith and Tyderious as half as clever as Tugadumness with the latter adding that he often served as little more than a blunt instrument. Based on his slaughter of the Gildornians and threats to slay any human, soldier or not, in Kal-Thalas it is safe to assume that he despises humans as a whole. Category:Om Category:Characters Category:NPCs